1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate to ultrasonic flow meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
After hydrocarbons have been removed from the ground, the fluid stream (such as crude or natural gas) is transported from place to place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of fluid flowing in the stream, and particular accuracy is demanded when the fluid is changing hands, or “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, however, measurement accuracy is desirable.
Ultrasonic flow meters may be used in situations such as custody transfer. In an ultrasonic flow meter, ultrasonic signals are sent back and forth across the fluid stream to be measured, and based on various characteristics of the ultrasonic signals, a fluid flow may be calculated. Mechanisms which improve the quality of the ultrasonic signals imparted to the fluid may improve measurement accuracy. Moreover, ultrasonic flow meters may be installed in harsh environments, and thus any mechanism to reduce maintenance time, and if possible, improve performance, would be desirable.